1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control method, an information processing apparatus, a printing system, a print control program and a record medium utilizing bi-directional communication, constituted by connecting computer equipment to printers.
2. Related Background Art
As for timing for sensing termination of printing in the case of having executed a print job, a printer in the past displays the termination of printing when the job is completely transferred from a printer queue on a host computer side to a receiving memory of an input-output apparatus such as the printer, or displays the termination of printing by performing event notification to the host computer side when the job is page-ejected from the receiving memory on the input-output apparatus side such as the printer.
As for the above example in the past, however, it is not possible to perform a recovery printing process on starting the host computer next time in the case where the host computer is powered off due to some failure in a stage where the termination of the job is not recognized by a printing system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a print control method, an information processing apparatus, a print control program and a record medium capable of assuring the printing even in the case where the printing is not normally terminated.